The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: upon finding out that the centerpiece the Element of magic has been stolen it's up to the American Doctor Rainbow Dash Scoots SilverSpoon and two new companions Twilight Sparkle and her number 1 assistant Spike to help retrieve it back will it work or are the elements of harmony gone for good ? R&R (Also was the movie Equestria Girls good ? tell me plz?)
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash : Equestria Girls

Chapter 1 : Where are we ?

_**Universe : MLP FIM **_

_**Nation : Equestria **_

_**Town : Ponyville **_

The Black and red TARDIS rests on a hill top still outside of Ponyville with Rainbow hanging around her friends and Ditzy delivering some mail Doctor Whooves aka Time turner was working on a new hour glass as for the human Timelord it was after all those dreams that he finally remembers who he really is and now also has his abilities as well meanwhile Twilight Scootaloo and Silver Spoon were over at Sugarcube Corner talking while Pinkie served them there pasteries .

Adam on the other hand wasn't sure as what to do but he did have some sort of idea . _Well while everypony is enjoying themselves I was thinking maybe just talking to AJ though might be considered doing something _Thought Adam as he grabbed everything to get dressed .

He soon descended the stairs in a pair of black sweat pants with black socks a black T shirt and finally a black hoodie . "Now this is perfect wear for the day" he said as he popped his sonic screwdriver and pistol in his hoodie pocket and walked out of the doors to head into town that was when he saw AJ selling her allotment of apples and thought a good conversation would work . He also remembered the Cybermen invasion on Hearth's warming Eve as well one that nearly ruined something he cherished so much the lives of his friends / companions they mean so much to him that he would give his own life if need be .

He walked into town with out anypony giving him any odd stares or looks some just ignored him or simply waved to him it then hit him that he should go and visit Rarity . He walked into the Carrousel Boutique home and shop of Rarity Belle and Sweetie Belle . _Nice place wonder if this is the right place … well where else are you going to see something like this _Thought Adam as he hung around the shop .

"Coming" said the voice as it was coming from upstairs . As soon as a white unicorn mare decended down the stairs with three diamonds on both her flanks Adam's jaw hit the floor in a cartoony way . _Man this mare's gorgeous _Thought Adam . "Oh hello and welcome to the Carrousel Boutique where everything is hoofstiched and fitted now then how can I help you?" asked the white mare .

"I'm Adam and I take it that dreamy voice was from you miss... you know I don't think we've met" said Adam . "OH where are my manners I'm Rarity owner if this lovely shop and this is sweetie belle my little sister who isn't here now she's at school" said Rarity getting to work . "lovely shop living with your little sister must be enjoyable" said Adam taking a seat on the sofa .

"Oh it can be but she's a hoof full so word spreads around Ponyville that your the very first human to ever come here is that true?" asked Rarity as she was working on the latest dress . "Yup and before you ask what species I am i'm human and timelord" said Adam already answering .

"OH wonderful a mix of both oh i'm sure Twilight would have a field day with you darling oh and by the way nice touch but it seems that jacket it could use some repairs don't you think" said Rarity .

"Well it sure could use some sort of repairing on it after all a gorgous mare such as your self can handle that" said Adam trying to flirt with her . "Oh darling stop you know flattery won't get you nowhere" said Rarity blushing madly .

"Well thanks I gotta keep that in mind … anyway though there upcoming events like this 'grand galloping gala'?" asked Adam confused . "Well not for a several months dear after all Rainbow has been talking about you nonstop" said Rarity as she continued her work .

"Well uh I suppose that's true after all her and me met …. awkwardly and it ended up with me getting the wind knocked out of me and passing out" said Adam sorta chuckling at that .

"OH Twilight told me about that said she heard a sonic rainboom in her own library she was able to follow her straight to a 'black and red box' was the way she said it,she also said that it made this awful sound as it 'vanished' from view" said Rarity as she was working on the dress for her client .

"Actually it's a TARDIS, it may look like a box but it's a time machine if you have anytime free how about you come meet me outside of ponyville there you will see the black and red box that Twilight told you besides it's like a house but on the go" said Adam just hanging around not wanting to disturb her .

"Well I suppose I could take a break would you like some tea coffee the sort?" asked Rarity turning toward the kitchen . "Sure Coffee would be grand no sugar no cream straight black" said Adam wanting to get use to this place . "The coffee is going dear now then you said you were part human and timelord how did you figure it out?" asked Rarity as she sat on her haunches . "Glad you asked it was after me and a few friends got back from our latest adventure I started to have dreams about me and the doctor in some sort of war against the Daleks as the dreams got more and more real I started to at the same time regain my memories as a timelord I wasn't born on Earth but I was born on a now destroyed world called Galifrey but as for my abilities that's a different story in it's self" explained Adam .

"Oh i'm sorry that your world was destroyed those … what ever they are how dare they attack a civilization that has done nothing toward so it is it true that you and the Doctor are the last of your … kind?" asked Rarity with some tears forming in her eyes .

"Sadly it is already i'm beginning to wonder as to why it had to happen but at least I am here in ponyville with somepony who shares my love for adventure kicking flank and taking names left right and center" said Adam with a small smile on his face. Rarity just wanted to hug him and so she ran into him and wrapped her forehooves around his waste as she wept .

"Ssh it's alright you are a wonderful mare providing to clothing to others besides no need to cry" said Adam as he stroked her mane . As he stroked her mane she wondered as to how his fingers were so soft but paid it no mind . Hours later Rarity met him outside of Ponyville as promised . "This my dear is my TARDIS it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space or T . A . R . D . I . S . well then step through and marvel as to the inside" said Adam opening the door both him and Rarity walked inside and her jaw hit the floor as if something was forcing it . Not only that but she was turned into a human as well . "Ah it would seem that you noticed that your no longer a unicorn that's right your a human and the reason for that is simple my dear just up ahead is your room where all of your clothes are stored I wasn't sure as to how to replicate your room so I simply guessed" Said Adam standing akwardly . She soon ran off but not before grabbing something to cover herself before running off to her room to get as she would say 'properly ready' the human timelord simply rolled his eyes at that and decided to take a tour of the place and really get familiar with the 'house on the go ' of course the two talked back at the boutique around the same said time Sweetie Belle arrived back


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a new universe to discover

**UNIVERSE: MLP FIM **

**Canterlot Equestria **

The young Timelord along with Twilight Sparkle Scootaloo Rainbow Dash Silver Spoon and finally Spike who told the Princess that they were on there way to get the crown .

"Very well as we will wait here and in hopes that you can retrieve it in time good luck my little ponies and take care of them Doctor" said Celestia looking at the young human . "You know I will after all I wouldn't be called a timelord for anything now would I ?" said the young human .

They all walked back inside the TARDIS and it started to fade in and out before it was gone completely . The sun goddess could only watch with hope in her eyes as her faithful student and one of there friends were gone but not for good . The lunar Princess Luna walked over to her older sister and put a hoof on her shoulder telling her that it's going to be okay . She soon nodded at that and they both climbed back into the royal carriage and both flew them back to the capital city of Canterlot where they waited hopefully for there student to return .

**MEANWHILE **

The Black and Red TARDIS traveled through the time stream going to it's destination meanwhile Twilight settled in her room while Rainbow and the others were working on changing there names and appearances so they don't look like there human counterparts _It's weird though i'm going to a completely Universe where Ponies are humans no less _ he thought as he was in the main control room while checking making sure the TARDIS arrived at it's destination and on time none the less . Of course Twilight was in more than a shock . The human timelord was making sure that he does things right from day one .

They met in the library where the meeting was called to order . "Alright now then we are going to a completely different universe though to me it's nothing i've seen before now then our objective is to get Twilight's crown since she is a princess after all and it's the center peace of the elements of harmony in which Rainbow and Scootaloo are going to be changing there appearances so they don't run into there otherselves Silverspoon is fine for the moment in which i'm going to be joining you it's just that I want to do things right since my school days on Earth sucked I won't let that happen again" said Adam making sure that this works .

Of course Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash emerged from there rooms and Adam's jaw dropped as did Spike's though he was turned into a dog Twilight did a double take as did Scootaloo's sister Silver Spoon .

"You look beautiful Rainbow, as do you Scoots" Said Adam regaining his composer . Twilight was able to say the samething as both of them blushed twice in a row but it was Scootaloo who blushed the most when she got a complement from her sister . "I'm not sure for your names but i'm sure it would work it's self out" said Adam.

"Onto another topic of business when we do arrive we are to transfrom this TARDIS into a house that way the residences of that universe don't get any suspicions just trust me on this" said Adam . Everyone nodded there heads in understanding but there was one more thing to take out.

"Alright now you all know that there is a school called Equestria High school in which we are to enroll as students and go from there but Silver Spoon I thnk we need to change your name to lets think here …... GOT IT how about Golden Fork" said Adam. "Eh it should work" said Silver spoon agreeing with him .

"Alright that concludes this meeting but do not I repeat DO NOT tell them that your from a different universe where only ponies exist and not humans I don't want to have to repair the entire space time continuum" said Adam seriously . Again everyone agreed that it was important that NO information be leaked about there own universe it was part of temporal physics somethng that the human timelord .

Adam got up and checked the read out on the console sure enough they were going to arrive in no time at all . "Alright remember what I told you and you all should be fine" said Adam grabbing his sonic screwdriver and gun and keeping them in his pocket making sure it doesn't get stollen should worst come to worst and all out anarchy breaks out .

_Hopefully I won't need my gun attachment but I am so keeping my screwdriver to make sure that everything goes according to plan _ he thought as he slipped it it toward the inside of his trench coat sure enough he got an inside look to make sure and it was there . _Perfect not going anywhere _he thought happily. "Hey RD you got yours?" Asked Adam.

"Uh yea sure do" said RD giving him a thumbs up . "Good Scootaloo begin transforming this thing into a house we need to blend in" said Adam . Scootaloo nodded and started the transformation process in which he told them something .

"Today i'm going to make some arrangements for all of us to get enrolled in Equestria High while the rest of you get comfy but we will also need to get some furniture and what not to really hide the TARDIS I'd say in the basement" said Adam .

Sure enough they looked in the basement of the TARDIS and found some chairs some tables along with a few other things as well . Meanwhle after getting the 'house' furnished he made some calls to Equestria high in which tomorrow an appointment was scheduled at around 3:00 PM on a Monday .

In which everything was set to go for tomorrow the young time lord sighed to himself as he walked to his room wondering what is going on tomorrow he looked at his picture as it was taken that following summer when he was with his fellow brothers and sisters wondering if they were okay and or enjoying there lives without him he had a picture of Brittany who he kept close to his heart thinking that everything would be alright should he comeback to his home planet of Earth he also had his own chipmunk sized electric guitar .

_I remember playing this at France at one point but that changed when I later played it again at the International music awards I remember that day well _ He thought as he later looked at his other stuff of course Brittany and the others were enjoying there new lives here for the moment cause sooner or later they will have to get to the office of Equestria High .

Meanwhile Adam was also looking at some of his old bands albums just wondering as to why that life time happened so long ago the next thing that surprised him was that he found a picture taken at the old school that he once went to _Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor everyone I miss you all so much _Thought Adam as he put the picture back down . A single tear rolled down his cheek though he did fight back the sobs and the rest of the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes .

Yet at the sametime he knew that he had to put those feelings aside as he alongside Twilight and the rest of his companions had a task to complete . _I can't let those feelings get the best of me _ He thought as he started to surf the net wondering as to what was really out there meanwhile he found something curious on the net . He clicked on the link in which there were several tribute pages put up . He sat there in shock and yet awe as his old life came back to him .

_Could this be what I was missing all those years in my travels ? _ He thought. Of course the Transformation from TARDIS to house was done and the furnishing was also done as well thanks to the help of Twilight and and everyone .

As he scrolled through the various comments his heart really welled up inside with happiness as this page was created from his old band 'Adam and the chipmunks' _Thanks guys glad to know you lot still care about me _ He thought as he found a particular link and clicked on it took him to another page that had all of there music on there and they were still producing music and albums galor .

_Thank you wish I was there to help you _ He thought as he listened to that song that got him to start to tap his foot as he really either wanted to get RD to dance or something it was then that the song he clicked on was none other than Rollin and Tumblin a famous song done by Muddy waters and sung by Eric Clapton . It was one of his favorites that really got him going of course Rainbow knocked on his door wondering what was going on . "Hey Doc think you - . before she could finish her sentence he opened the door and took by the hand and brought to into his room this took her by surprise and shock at the sametime .

"Rainbow I finally remember my old life everything that was why I didn't share anything with you" said Adam with a goofy grin on his face . Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when it's lights were plugged in . "That's great Doc i'm glad you finally remember your old life though you never did tell what you were really like on Earth" said Rainbow eager to find out .

"Well anyway though my life was mostly as a rock star dodging the various fans hanging around my brothers and sisters but mostly enjoying the life of a rockstar getting record deals doing concerts doing heck even whole tours in fact tours all around the world we once had our own private jet our own limo short for limousine anyway my life was kick started when I met this man he was a song writer in which he adopted my brother in the red that's Alvin my brother in the blue that's Simon and the chubby one in the green that's Theodore, later on a guy named Ian tried to take away my brothers but I stuck with Dave like glue helping him when ever I could eventually, I found out that he tried to get a girlfriend no thanks to Alvin her name was Claire Wilson ,dang was she gorgeous it was during dinner that he didn't get much 'help' from my brothers

and ended up with her leaving him that night of course Alvin Simon and Theodore were rescued by me and we were all returned to Dave's care so it wasn't until we met the girls Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Sheryl Jill Charlene in which there minds were twisted and bent towards Ian's favor as his way of 'revenge' which failed but one day Simon built this TARDIS the very one that we use with my help our family grew eventually my travels started which was how I met you Twilight Scoots and Silver Spoon and I couldn't be happier" said Adam as he hugged her .

He wanted to try a bear hug with her but wasn't sure if she could handle the pressure by being lifted off the ground like that . Eventually he tried it and of course she sorta liked it was then that something else happened as well but as to what he wasn't sure just as to what it was . _Monday we are going to go to school and get that crown_ they all thought at the sametime .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Enter Equestria Highschool

**Universe : Human My little Pony **

**School : Equestria High school **

**Principle : Celestia **

**Date : June 24th , 2010**

Adam Rainbow Scoots Silver Spoon and Twilight all had to get a car in which they created there own car all they had to do was get the right materials from the TARDIS and go from there . In which they made the appointment . "Alright get washed up and meet me at the garage" said Adam . He ran into the TARDIS and got washed up himself. He finally emerged in a different outfit still wearing his trench coat but underneath it he also wore his suit to look snazzy.

He still had his sonic screwdriver along with his gun attachment . _All set _he thought as he made sure to clip on his car key along side his flashlight and his wallet . "Perfect that should do it" he said as he slipped on his vellcrow shoes .

"That should do it now then to head out to the garage" said Adam he made his way from the TARDIS and toward the garage in which he was looking fine . "Alright here's how this is going to go we are going to get to the appointment eventually they made it and . A woman with royal blue hair tied up in a ponytail was behind the desk doing her nails she didn't see them walk in until it hit her .

"Oh I take it your here to see Princpile Celestia for this appointment that you scheduled ?" she asked getting to the point . "Yes I was the one that Scheduled the appointment besides we are all here to enroll" said Adam also getting to the point as well . "She's down the hall you can't miss it" she said . "Okay see ya" said Adam .

Of course that said woman also had dark blue skin as well as the same eyes as Princess Luna from there Universe . As they went down the hallway various pictures were hung as to the various sports teams were shown some were football others basketball tennis golf baseball softball cross country cheerleading and finally soccer upon discovery there was a woman behind her desk doing some paperwork on her laptop when she saw the ones that made the appointment .

"Oh sorry I got caught up in my work again do come in" she said in a cheery voice . Adam knew her from somewhere but decided to keep it to himself for future reference .

"I take it your the one that made the appointment , I'm Celestia I'm the one in charge of this school and as you have seen it stands proud of it's various sports teams and clubs and the proud students that run those clubs and participate in sports . Though the human timelord was interested in what this school had to offer but shrugged it off but listened anyway . "Yes that would be me I'm Adam Seville and these are my sisters Twilight Sparkle ,Golden Fork , Lightning Dash and Kimberly" said Adam with a small smile on his face . "Nice to meet you all and welcome to Equestria High school as we hope that your experience here will be quite an enjoyable one" said Celestia with a proud smile extending her hand . Adam saw this and shook sealing the deal .

" I take it you have forms for us to fill out?" he asked getting down to business. "That I do now then normally your parents would fill these out but I think we can work around that if you don't have parents then you will have to fill these out as they detail things that are required to be filled such as your phone number your address so on and so forth" she explained . He glanced over the forms and got the idea fast and quickly knew what to do . "I expect these forms filled out by tomorrow" she said all business. "Very well" he replied as they all walked out knowing that this was gong to be easy as cake. They soon arrived at there car as they put the forms in a safe place .

"Alright each one of you are going to are going to fill out each section of these forms then by tomorrow we will be enrolled and set our next objective will be to retrieve the crown and get back to our universe and then return it to Princess Celestia" said Adam now taking charge .

They knew what to do it would only be a matter of time before the crown would be safely back in Equestria . Of course two boys were tailing them they looked like the ponies Snips and Snails from there universe . _Well apparently things don't change even in this universe_ he thought as he kept driving back to the 'house' . Though this was going to be quite the difficult task to accomplish . By the time that they arrived they pulled inside the garage and put the car into park .

It was obvious that these two were counterparts to Snips and Snails though it wasn't surprising but just across the house was a young girl that had silver hair and was wearing a silver T shirt with blue trimmings and had a mark on the front of it as her birth mark it was a moon with fireworks exploding around it .

While she wasn't as boastful as her pony counterpart she was well collected and got things done in a timely matter regardless if she was being 'hurried' along by her so called 'friends' other than that she had an open mind but when it came to competition in pulling magic shows she pulls out all the stops and will not stop till she gets the show going just right with out any failures.

Her name was Trixie R. Lulamoon but her friends call her Trixie for short instead of her full name and she was quite the A+ student in all of her classes her parents wouldn't except nothing less than perfection though her parents were demanding however she does try to please them . As for Adam , Twilight , Rainbow , Silverspoon , and Scootaloo all they had to do was get the crown and get back to there own universe though there first day will start on a Monday which is tomorrow . "Alright guys here's how it's going to go down Me Twilight and Rainbow will be working to get the crown while you and Silverspoon just go about your day as normal and remember don't mention anything that your from a different universe just make something that your like from The USA or something along those lines other than that act normal the same goes for the rest of us and if we get into a fight try to avoid it if possible but if not then engage but try to avoid getting caught on school grounds the same even goes for me as well" Said Adam seriously .

They already knew about this but were ready to at least here him out but with the new rules in place they knew they all had to follow them for the fear of the space time continuum being ripped apart and everything that they know and love would be gone and they would all be erased from existence .

"Look thanks for telling us Doctor and for those of you who don't understand you had better listen to him cause he knows what he's talking about as he does have experience" said Twilight telling him that she understands . "Alright then just remember what I said and you lot should be okay" said Adam . Everyone nodded in understanding of his 'rules' and he actually put a smile on his face .

So they all left the library and headed there separate ways Adam headed up to his room and started to pick out an outfit in black for tomorrow and for his first day of school .

_I plan to do everything right from day one and this time I have friends who are going to stick up for me as I can stick up for myself and if there are bullies I plan on taking them if I have to though I should follow my own rules and even take my own advice _ He thought as he picked out a black T shirt some black sweat pants a good pair of shoes a pair of black socks along with a pair of underwear . The others soon did the same and was ready as the place also had some showers and even plumbing as well to have that topped .

_Not only that but if we do complete this task then we are going to have to head back in the TARDIS and should be set not only that but if we do bring anything back with us well... I'm not sure as of yet though i'll get to that bridge when I cross it . _He thought further as he was all set tomorrow .

He also made sure that everyone set there alarm clocks . During the construction his brother Simon made sure that the TARDIS was added with some plumbing and even some showers toilets and sinks . And it was only a couple of footsteps from the bedroom to the bathroom and BANG done and ready to go .

Night approached and the two boys gave up and headed back as they couldn't find any trace of any 'alien spacecraft' in sight nor any burn marks or craters either. As for the girl named Trixie R. Lulamoon or 'Trixie' for short even she was curious was to what that noise was that night . Tomorrow was going to be different for everyone even the young timelord .

**FLASHBACK **

**10 YEARS AGO **

_**BEFORE THE YOUNG TIME LORDS FIRST DESTINATION **_

_A chipmunk version of Adam and Simon were working on what would be the greatest achievement in human or in this case chipmunk history . "Hey Simon , you really think that this is going to work?" asked Adam . "I am quite certain since this is going to run on Antimatter there should be no problem" replied Simon in a scientific manner . _

_The black clad chipmunk couldn't help but chuckle at that but both soon got back to work working on the various electronic components every other day Dave there caretaker would help by screwing a few thing in here and there but that was when the big things would be rolled in via the car or van from Claire yes even she had a helping hand in it . _

_Of course the Chipettes could lend a helping paw as well as Brittany chose pink but Adam out beat her with Black and red the two colors that would make it stand out instead of blue or pink besides who would want to see a pink TARDIS going through space? Well not the black clad since he was going to be using it . "Well I did try to make it more stylish" Huffed Brittany . "Look don't be like that babe i'm sure that your color would work on the inside should we decide to recreate our rooms in the process" Said Adam putting a paw around her shoulder . _

_At the last second she wanted to shrug it off and really give him what for but decided to save it for Alvin instead who was teasing her at the time . Meanwhile the project was half finished 5 to 7 months later it was finally finished the final thing was to plug up everything and get it up and running . _

_The black clad with the help of Dave plugged up everything as the Antimatter came online along with the centeral power the plumbing was working and even the lights . "Well it would seem that everything is set to go all we have to do is add the fine details to really make it stand out" said Dave with a smile . _

_The chipmunks and chipettes nodded at that and on the weekends they all got ideas from the show Doctor Who and added in stuff from the 9th Doctors TARDIS and finally it was done . "Well I can't wait to test it out" said Adam really wanting to see if it was really TARDIS material or not . He walked inside and was tranformed into a human shocked he walked outside and remained in human form _

_that he decided to give it a test in the backyard by moving it to the other side of the back yard and much to his surprise it worked . Soon night fell and he grabbed his Trench coat and got dressed in the bathroom and headed out through the backdoor toward the TARDIS and decided to go on his travels to discover who he really was , was he really a timelord or something else as he wasn't sure at all those dreams must have told him something they were blurs to him _

**END FLASHBACK **

**CURRENT PLACE : THE TARDIS **

**UNIVERSE : HUMAN MLP FIM **

The young human timelord work up in a cold sweat while breathing heavily . _**I have discovered who I really am I'm a timelord who once fought in a timewar against the daleks I finally remember who I really am **_He thought . _**I wonder if my family still remembers me for who I really am or will they hate me for leaving them **_He thought further . Of course he got out of bed and headed into the bathroom as he splashed some water on his face after turning off the faucet he looked into the mirror and saw his own reflection but wondered if he made the right decision that night. Shaking the thought he headed back to bed and crawled into bed after shutting off the light in the bathroom and just slept for the rest of the night .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The First Day of School for the Young Timelord

**Universe : Human MLP FIM **

**Location : The House (TARDIS)**

**Mission : Retrieve the Crown of the Elements of Harmony from the hands of evil **

The young timelord woke up got dressed headed downstairs and started to cook breakfast for his 'sisters' ironically no one would believe this but so far but no one has discovered who they really are … yet which is a good thing though . Cause for one they have a mission to do meanwhile while the girls got showered and ready for the day Adam had to think how he even became a timelord at all . _Now that I think about it being a timelord isn't that bad of a thing infact it was a good thing but did it really start with those dreams or was it something more ?_ He thought as he was doing something called Indian eyes . He was taught this by his small green brother Theodore .

Luckily he didn't have to do much except get everything right such as NOT burning the cut bread or anything beyond that . Soon enough Twilight emerged wearing what she would find in her closet likewise with Rainbow and Scootaloo and Silver spoon .

They all took there spots in the kitchen in which breakfast was served . "It's known as Indian eyes girls so uh dig in" said Adam as he took his spot near Rainbow . While Twilight was confused by the name she simply ignored the thought for the moment . "So uh what do you think?" he asked as he chowed down on his . "It's great really I mean where did you learn to cook?" asked Twilight .

"That's one of the many secrets that I can't simply blurt out however since we are considered family I guess I could tell ya back when I was a chipmunk I learned how to cook from my brother in the green Theodore quite the chef he was or still is i'm unsure" said Adam.

_And if you ask me I do miss my brothers and sisters _ He thought . After they put there dishes in the sink Adam washed up and sure enough they all headed toward the garage in which they all got in there car and drove off toward the school .

"Alright act normal and remember what I said alright?" said Adam as they were approaching the school . They all nodded there heads as they pulled into the parking lot it was a smooth lot in which they put there car into park and locked there doors once they were outside there car .

Two punks always hang around the school parking lot looking for young women to prey upon and those lot happen to be it the break that they were looking for . "Hey Gerald get a load of that chick with the rainbow hair she looks like she the one for me" said one thug .

"Yup and the one with the straight purple hair with pink highlights sounds like the one for me" said another thug . Adam eyed them both and had to have figured that they were only here to cause trouble and from the looks in there eyes they were eying the girls something he didn't like one bit .

As they simply walked away the two thugs followed them eventually before they could make it to the school grounds one of them was grabbed by the wrist Adam thinking the worst he had to do something in which he had an idea . "Ugh let go of me you jerk just who do you think you are anyway" said Rainbow while struggling to get away .

"Oh come on babe don't struggle let me show you a good time" said the thug with the sadistic grin on his face . Twilight was met with the same problem in which he pulled out his sonic screwdriver . "Now then why don't you back off apparently these ladies just aren't your type" said Adam. "what are you gonna do with that mettle rod huh? Poke us to death" taunted one of the thugs . The young time lord looked them over in which . "Don't tempt me cause I might consider that" shot back the young timelord. "You seem to have quite the mouth for a squirt" said one of the thugs pulling out a switch blade . He raised an eyebrow at that wondering what he was thinking.

"You really think I'm scared of that? Then you must be totally boneheaded in thinking that these two lovely ladies would 'willingly come' with you two" said Adam while charging up his sonic screwdriver .

It was a good thing he his pistol attachment with him . He attached it to his sonic screwdriver , a few passing students got a glance and thought he was out of his marbles . He glanced at the passing students and got an idea . "Tell me why don't you back off or I will fire this thing knocking you out don't tempt me cause I will" said Adam threatening the two . They both laughed at his so called 'threat' and really put there blades to there throats this got the youngtime lord really angry . "You just threatened both my friends i'll have to take you two out" said Adam with fire in his eyes .

Now the two were really scared both still had there blades still at there throats he took aim and fired the sonic shot went straight for the two thugs who clutched there ears and dropped there blades both Twilight and Rainbow grabbed there blades and kept it with them . He aimed his gun again while they were down as there ears were still ringing .

"I could end your lives right now …. but I won't so get out of here and NEVER let me see you two again" said Adam as the two got up and ran for there very lives . He detached his gun and simply walked with a very spooked Twilight and Rainbow both Scoots and Silverspoon or 'Golden Fork' . Both young girls were too stunned as to what to do .

Some students didn't know what to say others simply glared at them as he glared right back making sending shivers up there spines . "Alright shake off that experience and go about your day" said Adam . Sure enough they got there schedules and sure enough they all had the same classes both Golden Spoon and Scoots also got there schedules and headed toward there 'homeroom' .

Of course there home room teacher was none other than Miss Cheerilee which Adam found it ironic but shrugged it off he did spot the three human versions of the CMC and spotted Diamond Tiara .

_Well go figure at least this time things are different lets at least try to enjoy ourselves _he thought as he relaxed luckily the human version of Cheerilee was the same as the pony version so frankly he relaxed a bit just tried to take it all in at once of course there was one girl who looked like Sunset Shimmer you could say that she was a 'punk' of the school acting like a big shot then the rest of the students didn't really notice what happened back in the parking lot .

_Is this school lacking security or something ? _ He thought further . Meanwhile she was taking attendance in which all the students were making sure they were 'here' all the youngtime lord had to was do something that wasn't what the students would say . "Yea i'm here just relaxing" said Adam while Cheeriliee was taking attendance .

As he was looking out the window wondering how he Twilight and Rainbow Silver Spoon alongside Scootaloo was going to get the crown he knew he couldn't get help from the school but something snapped his mind in the direction of the human Rainbow Dash, Applejack ,Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie . He did a double take a triple take and another take to make sure that he wasn't seeing things .

_Well this is ironic the human version of the mane 5 out of six how ironic_ he thought as he snapped his head back to the window of course Pinkie Pie got the idea that this guy wanted to be friends . Luckily he didn't mind making friends here at Equestria High school so why not . And this Pinkie Pie was just like the one from his universe .

"You'll have to pardon her she's really hyperactive" said the Human Rainbow . "Oh I uh understand besides she reminds me of someone back home" said Adam playing up his side of the rules that he laid down that very night . "Oh really where ya from?" asked RD . "That's easy I'm from California i'm basically visiting" said Adam .

"Oh really I always wanted to visit the west coast the smell of the beaches the food and even the bay where you can go whale watching" said Rainbow internally drooling at the west coast her living there . "Uh yea well you can do a lot more in Cali than you could anywhere else" said Adam . He knew that look all to well it was the sparkle in her eyes . "Uh Pardon me but I don't think i've or we introduced ourselves I'm Adam Seville and who might you be?" he asked simply .

"Oh I'm Rainbow Dash bestest soccer player in all of Equestria High" said Rainbow boasting . _Yup just like our Rainbow _Thought Adam. "So are we on the East coast?" he asked . "I can tell that your new but this new? I'll have to give you and your friends the GRAND tour of this school" said Rainbow offering .

"I think i'll take you up on that" said Adam taking her offer . "Well then after lunch i'll give you a tour of your life one that you won't forget" said Rainbow extending her hand . _Okay is this what they call a hand shake _ Thought Adam as he shook her hand . "Oh these are my friends Applejack Rarity Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie you just had the pleasure of meeting her earlier" said Rainbow .

_This is Ironic very ironic _ Thought Adam. Shaking off the thought it would seem that not only his own friends but now his friends all had the same classes together . "It would seem we have some new students so why don't these new students come up to the front of the room and introduce themselves" said Cheerilee .

That's when Adam's breath hitched as his blood ran ICE cold Rainbow shot him a concerned look . It was then that he had stage fright unsure that if the students would make fun of him or simply ignore him. "Hey buddy something wrong?" she asked .

"There is NO way i'm going up there" he said completely pulling a Fluttershy . "Don't worry we won't laugh at you or ignore you i'm sure you would do fine" said Rainbow putting an arm around the young Timelord .

"Well if you insist" he replied in an unsure manner . He finally got up out of his seat and mustered up the confidence and finally took a spot next to 'Kimberly' who each said there names and what they liked to do but when it came to Twilight she went all OUT on what she liked

_OH COME ON no need to explain EVERYTHING dang Twi i'm next though _ the young timelord screamed inside his head . Of course Twilight got the hint and gestured over to the last student which was Adam the young timelord who could take on Biff in a fight and even went toe to toe with the Daleks .

"Uh Hey guys I'm Adam and I'm a gamer but whenever I have time I tend to play some catch with a football or basket ball provided they don't get hit the face likewise with a frisbee now that's something some of you should try out" said Adam. In which they all took there seats and a piece of paper was handed .

The young time lord looked at it and was slightly confused until it hit him with several Dalek blasts . _Oh you have to be kidding me It's not like I don't have parents alright alright I think the TARDIS can lend a hand in hopes that this works _ he thought frantically . Sure enough she made sure that everyone got a syllabus for there parents to sign .

Something that the youngtime lord got use to but wasn't that surprised though . However he quickly made sure that his bag was chock full of books pens pencils while the other side had his Sony Vaio laptop something he lugged around making sure he didn't leave it anywhere as he wasn't sure whom to lend it too . As the day progressed onwards he got to only know some of his teachers but forgot there names off hand it was a good thing that his homeroom Miss Cheerilee was able to help him with a few things such as the rules of the ENTIRE school and even who important people .

_Well at least i'm NOT fretting over simple things like forgetting my laptop or anything if that happened i'm sure one of my friends would return it to me or even the teachers so I wouldn't get bored to death _ he thought as they made there way back to homeroom where most of the class waited to be released meanwhile most if not the entire class was talking each others ear off which to me was odd while Adam ignored it yet at the same time he just wanted this day to end if the scheduling system was confusing enough it was the homework that some of the teachers issued to the students which to Adam was even more confusing than ever .

Yet at the sametime he did sit behind Rainbow when he glanced at 'Kimberly' either she was drawing or just relaxing with her hands folded behind her head . Shrugging that off he focused his attention toward the task at hand waiting but after a few seconds he got bored and set up his laptop cause he was right next to an outlet which was perfect and frankly he didn't have to worry about lugging it around as if it were a paper weight to him . Of course he decided to play some games such as either Halo or Railroad Tycoon III or heck any game that kept him entertained until the bell rang of course he would have to pack up as well .

Of course a few minutes ticked by and he had put his laptop away and finally the bell rung in which the entire class filed through the door and into the main hallway in which Adam and his 'sisters' all had there text books in there bags so no need for a locker as some humans called it they made it into the main lobby and to the parking lot . Unlocking the door they put there stuff in the trunk then proceeded to lock it up until they were all secured inside . Twilight was the one to close the trunk then secure herself .

"Well guys I think we should fill out those syllabuses then turn them back in tomorrow and go from there" said Adam starting up the Engine and pulling out of the parking lot . "Yea I agree though when ever I look at you it's almost as if your in some sort of trance" said Rainbow concerned .

"okay you caught me yes i'm in a trance whenever i'm around your human counterpart however we are only friends nothing more nothing less besides I have eyes only for you and you alone" said Adam while driving . Rainbow smiled at that of course the rest of the drive was in silence and for once the yountime lord smiled .

_Man it's been like what now? 4 to 500 years ? That's gotta be a longtime since I broke into a smile_ He thought as he stopped in front of a red light . As his train of thought continued they drove toward the house where everyone unloaded there stuff and brought it into the house . Already they ran there syllabus through the computer printing out a name of there parents .

_Just comes to show that computer's out beat parents ANY day of the week even when it comes to signing stuff like this _he thought as his printed out with a signature that was odd to him . _NO way! it can't be it printed the name of my …. Father but how I didn't program it to do that … Did I ? _ He thought in shock as he looked it over several times over .

Finally shaking off the thought he put the piece of paper into his pocket making sure to later transfer it to his backpack later on . Of course the TARDIS was in the basement once there mission was complete but was still accessible . "Good thing that I still have this key on me or I would be kicking myself in the rear end right about now" he said to himself .

He finally walked out of the TARDIS and headed up to his room to get started on whatever homework that he had and much to his …. dismay it was algebra something that he struggled with and always have . Sure he can do simple math but something as advanced as this ?

_Oh you have to be kidding me ! …. time to cheat and beat the system that you humans call school _ he thought with a wicked grin on his face . Both Silver Spoon and Scootaloo were also working on simple math and both were acing it .

But for a guy who's 21 and is really a teen at math is really depressing cause everytime you look around a classroom you see students really trying to figure out the said answers to most algebra questions which is no surprise and also he has a computer to help him out and really nail this algebra homework out of the way and quick so he can get to his History Science and finally his Biology homework cause they ain't gonna do themselves .

After grueling hours of homework all of them had dinner talked about the plan and how there going to try and get the crown several ideas were thrown on the table . One was to break in and steal it peace of cake . The original plan was to keep working toward the winterball which was going to feature the crown .

"Alright so its settled now the winter ball won't be for a few more month's which gives us plenty of time to keep working earn us some grades and in hopes we get it before anyone else does basically the language is different here instead of 'everypony' it's everybody instead of 'nopony' it's nobody or noone instead of 'somepony' it's somebody or someone .

Now then one other thing that I want to get on the table we should inform Princess Celestia that we have arrived and are already beginning our mission" said Adam getting serious .

"Sounds good but will we have to be in ponyform to do so?"asked Twilight . "Don't think so in which I have a plan there's a communications room that has been sealed away for quite sometime and only accessed for me and me alone" explained Adam . In which after the dishes were dried washed and put away they all headed to this said comm room after several elevators down they finally made it in which he entered the code and the door opened like something from star trek . And that was when the room started to come online . _I could contact my father Dave nah best if I don't may as well contact Celestia _ Thought Adam. And so he dialed up the the pony universe and dialed up Equestria and Princess Celestia .

**Princess Celestia : Who is this in my mind ? **

**Adam : It's me Rainbow ,Twilight Scootaloo and Silver Spoon we have arrived and have already went under fake names and are already enrolled in Equestria High School we also found out that the Winter ball isn't for several months but I have a plan we are going to work toward that said Winter ball and get the crown that way then jet on out and make it look like we were never there **

**Twilight : Yea I tend to agree with what the doctor is saying in this which is why we would have to take our time and go about there 'system' that way **

**Princess Celestia : Very well and hurry already things are starting to fall apart but Discords NOT free from his stone prision which is a plus on our side for the moment however we are keeping an eye on him for the moment **

**Princess Luna : Sister what is going on her- HOW DARE YOU INVADE OUR SISTERS MIND BEGONE FOUL BEAST!**

**Princess Celestia : No need to shout Luna your going to give me a headache now then i'm glad you made it to that universe you need to track down the person that stole the crown and bring that said person before us so we can judge his or her fate in the Canterlot throne room . **

**Adam : Very well then Princess it isn't going to be easy putting up with there system as it's similar to Canterlot's Universcity for Gifted Unicorns minus the homework however though it is you both who are in charge of the whole school with you being the principle and Luna being the secretary taking calls and what not **

**Rainbow Dash : Yea it's was almost if she didn't know who we were until she saw the Doc here let me tell ya she directed us like a total drone sorry Luna but your human counterpart is like total drone or something **

**Princess Luna : We-I understand what you mean Rainbow Dash however I'm NO drone compared to my 'counterpart' in which go with your plan I can watch over you guys when you sleep so don't worry your never far away from home in fact my powers extend far beyond the reaches of Equestria as I can enter anyone's dream no matter the Universe **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Bully of Equestria High School

**Universe : Human MLP FIM **

The young time lord woke up in a daze and had to have figured that today was going to be his first day where things are NOT gonna go his way . But that doesn't matter as long as he gets through the day without any MAJIOR problems at hand such as getting sent to the principles office and what not .

You would have thought that his days on Earth as a chipmunk by dealing with the normal bully at West Eastman High school this time it's different this time he does get to stand up for himself and protect not only those close to him but those who are getting picked on .

So today they had breakfast as it was eggs with toast on the side . It wasn't much but it was enough to wake up the smaller of the three . Rainbow Twilight and Adam all drank coffee with there breakfast while there wasn't much to talk about his gut told him to throw up a fierce front instead of taking the easy way out .

Rainbow knew that look as did now Twilight Silver Spoon and Scootaloo didn't catch on as they chatted on how things were going with there friends and what not of course after breakfast they all got showered and of course got dressed for today and onward toward the school where they met up with there friends who all chatted on the way toward the cafeteria of course they all selected a random table where there friends all joined them. "So ya'll ah heard that a new student is gonna be transferring today" said Aj as she chowed down on her hashbrown . "Just who is this new transfer student?" asked Adam .

"OH ah really don't know" said Aj with a hint of pink on her face . Not even Rarity nor Fluttershy even knew as for Rainbow Dash even she didn't know either however she did have an idea that she was gonna be quite the bully .

Adam knew this look all to well but he's been wrong in the past ._I can't let this so called 'bully' rip me limb for limb though if you think about it I also don't wanna get involved in any club or sport too much time would be spent and NOT enough time on the mission _Thought Adam.

Meanwhile after breakfast everyone headed to there homerooms where they mostly did there opening courses in which it was science . But that all changed when a new student walked in Adam looked toward Twilight who nodded her head in conformation that it was the same person that stole the crown . _If that is her let see who she really is _ Thought Adam as he continued working . His gut told him to keep his mouth shut and not say a bloody word .

"Hello my name is Sunset Hue but do call me Sunset" said Sunset with an innocent smile . _I should know better than that to fall for something as stupid as that ! _ He thought bitterly however he did keep his wits about him . After she took a spot near Adam but was behind him .

_Oh should have figured she would pick a spot behind me ,ME OF ALL PEOPLE ! _He shouted in his mind . Of course the lesson of science was how it works and how scientific theory is also developed. And what hypothesis is as well .

Adam on the other hand had other ideas for her such as oh a few things like pranking her for one in hopes it would really . After science ended it was off toward Biology in which thankfully he DIDN'T have with her she had different classes which thankfully was perfect . As for biology Posey was the teacher for that class . It took her awhile for her to learn everyone's name but she finally got it down in time enough to start on today's lesson .

Meanwhile the human version of Diamond Tiara was very wanting to learn unlike her pony counterpart who was a snob since she lost her mother when she was a foal . Adam on the other hand was sure glad he didn't have class with her . But something in the back of his head was telling him be on guard today

_why are alarms going off in my head telling me to be on my guard well whatever it is I think it might be that bully or possible bully _ he thought as he was taking notes . Luckily he had enough to copy down for some sort of test that he can ace with a computer to 'quiz' him so to speak .

_Yea computers TOTALLY beat letting your friend to quiz you any day of the week_ he thought with a grin on his face however hardly any of the students caught on to his so called 'chester cat' grin but they shrugged it off as he were a nut case . As the day rolled on it was lunch time and this time Adam Kimberly Twilight Golden Spoon and Scoots along with Rainbow Dash Applejack Fluttershy and Pinkie pie all sat at the table discussing this new girl .

"Did you get a good look at her it looked like she was ONE of those bully types" said Rainbow as she ate her lunch . "Yea somethings not right about her" said Fluttershy as her hair hid one of her eyes . Sure some of her friends didn't really mind her hair style but yet some of the other guys really admired the youngtime lords ponytail . _Just comes to show that the Ponytail really goes a long way _Thought Adam as he was eating his sandwich .

Suddenly that new girl walked in and was greeted with her friends who welcomed her with open arms . Ignoring the thought that the young timelord knew it was her that she was the one that stole the crown however he had no proof it was her except what Twilight saw that night so basically it was her word against Sunset's as it would hold no water .

However the young timelord quickly took out his sonic screwdriver and got a temporal scan of her the said scan revealed that she was radiating temporal particles all over her body . _Well well well it would seem that you did travel through time to the pony universe to steal the crown so far so good _ he thought as he slipped it back in his trench coat inner pocket . Of course Lunch continued with out any interruptions until she walked over to the said table with a wicked grin on her face .

_Just as I suspected and I think she wants to come after Twilight I think NOT _ He thought as he stood up . "Just who do you think you are coming to this school and owning it like your a bigshot" accused Sunset accusing the youngtimelord .

"And just who do you think YOU are trying to go after Twilight you want her gone so YOU can get the crown for the upcoming winter ball" said Adam with a smug grin on his face . On the inside she was shocked that he found out her plan but proceeded with her plan anyway . "I know your here to accuse Twilight and 'show her the ropes' but I don't think so ,so you can march right back to your group friends" shot back the young timelord . She simply glared at him in which he returned the glare even more .

She simply turned on her heal in a huff and walked away with out a second thought to glance over her shoulder . The entire Lunch room was a bit stunned but Adam's friends were even more stunned to find out that she was or now is a bully of Equestria High school . And the day didn't get any better either during one of her classes she picked on a freshman who gave her his lunch money and then some as well she was making quite a name for herself until she was caught by one of her teachers and sent to the office .

Meanwhile Adam and the others had some bad feelings about this new girl and Adam's feelings were that this the one to be the one that stole the element of Magic the very center piece of the Elements of Harmony _But why would she steal it it's not like she knows how to use it that unless she's … it's all fitting in place the way she walked in the temporal particles the way she actually accused me of being here and another thing that attitude of hers what could it all add up to ? _ He thought while driving himself and the others back to his house .

By the time they got back they all unloaded there stuff and carried it inside and set it all in the front room where a meeting was called .

"now as your all no doubt aware this meeting is about this new girl apparently during lunch I got a quick scan of her with my sonic screwdriver and as it turns out she was radiating temporal particles from her entire body also you all saw how she acted she is putting up an attitude toward me and toward you Twilight something tells me that she is the one that stole the element of magic from Equestria and thinks it's a 'crown' of some sort but she's wrong as it's the center piece of the elements of harmony not only that that she will be brought before Princess Celestia to be judge by both her and Luna , now then onto some other business it's concerning our mission during lunch today I found out her plan to get the element of magic for this winter ball that's coming up and I have a plan to stop her from doing so which is why i'm going to need your help to see to it that she doesn't get it and when the times right we tell our friends the whole thing the WHOLE enchilada and this time stop her and bring her to justice" said Adam .

Everyone knew he was right and the time just wasn't right however he was doing this for all time in fact for the future as well . But to top that was to also protect those he cares about meanwhile Trixie overheard about this new girl accusing someone named Adam Seville .

"Just who are you" said Trixie while pacing . She looked at the photograph just just couldn't put her finger on it however it gave her a base idea that he wasn't of this world and nor was it her idea to blackmail him either . She got out of her window during the night and walked over to the unknown house .

She saw that the lights were on in the front room in which she rang the doorbell . And waited for someone to answer . Upstairs Adam took a break and heard the doorbell was rung so he got up out of his chair and headed downstairs to open the door . "Uh what bring you at this hour miss?" asked Adam wanting her name .

"Oh how rude of me I'm Trixie may I come in it's quite cold out" said Trixie . "Uh sure come on in" said Adam. Stepping out of her way she walked inside what she saw was like a mansion to her . "well I didn't expect you here is there something that you wanted to talk about my uh sisters are asleep" said Adam stuttering a bit .

"Oh it's about that new girl well I heard some rumors that she also picked on one of my friends so your not the only one that was picked on" said Trixie sersiously . "I see what you mean apparently she's making a name for herself but I heard that she got caught by one of her teachers and sent to the office for doing so" said Adam . " No it wasn't that new girl I think her name is Sunset Hue" said Trixie .

"I see so it was someone else" said Adam . "That's right however somehow she's getting away with it with the innocent girl act making the guys fall for her while there girlfriends get all jealous of them thus ending in breaking up so to speak and I think she's going to turn this school into her playground I can only hope that the principle catches her in the act of it all and really gives what's coming to her" said Trixie a bit angry .

"Remind me to NOT get on your badside" said Adam. "Noted, anyway I take it your the famous person?" asked Trixie switching it up . "Well mostly besides I think you should be made aware of what I really am" said Adam leading her to the basement . Various lights came on by themselves all revealing the black and red box .

"A box ? There must be something more to it than that" said Trixie unimpressed with what she was seeing . "Well allow me to mesmerize your mind and show you what's on the inside" said Adam going for the key underneath the TARDIS carpet . Sure enough he picked it up and unlocked the door thus revealing the inside of the TARDIS .

Trixie being a bit hesitant suddenly mustered up the confidence and walked inside . Upon entry her jaw dropped at what she was seeing. "Yes right now the TARDIS is in power down mode while I can bring a few systems online i'm unsure if I should bring them all online at once" said Adam. "What are you?" she asked . He turned around and sure enough he closed the door .

"As you know i'm NOT of this world I'm on a mission to save my own universe however my companions are with me as well and this girl that you mentioned she's the one who stole the element of magic this is the only time I will ever tell you this as to your question I'm a Timelord I'm 500 years old and i'm from the planet Galifrey" said Adam. Again she was shocked that she was meeting someone NOT of this world . "I can tell by the shocked look on your face that you think i'm an extraterrestrial an alien that's true however i'm the protector of humanity regardless of who it is" explained Adam further . "Not only that I also go from universe to universe helping any species that I can" said Adam .

"Now I have appeared in your universe to stop Sunset hue from getting her grubby hands on the element of magic as I fear it may do some really bad stuff to her that her 'friends' wouldn't wanna see nor the entire school but should I fail in that said mission it's up to you to get the crown away from her by any means possible and that means if you have to start a fight to do then i'd say go for it" said Adam . Trixie knew that she was meeting an alien for the first time in her life something marvelous was happening right in front of her eyes .

"Now then there is one other thing I wanna show you tonight" said Adam motioning for her to follow him . He lead her toward a science console, in which it lit up upon touch .

" Now then as you know local sensors are picking up several gasses and I think most are from these factories that produce food from various sources however I have also temporal sensors and I didn't know this but I found a temporal wormhole from this universe back to my own" said Adam . Trixie knew this all to well from watching Alien movies and a few scifi here and there .

"So basically your a Timelord helping the universe along any best way you can" said Trixie confirming everything that she said . "That's right and at the sametime making sure that NOTHING gets destroyed in the process such as this universe and that crown is our ticket to making sure that this universe is safe from any kind of attack or invasion" said Adam scanning for anomalies .

"So how are we gonna stop her?" asked Trixie curious . "That's gonna be the hard part we don't know what she's gonna be throwing at us however I do know that she's gonna use her friends for something but as for what i'm unsure" said Adam thinking over his plan making sure that there were no flaws . Trixie agreed with what he was saying however stopping her was going to be tricky in it's own state as she hardly even met her at all . However she had one thing that Sunset didn't how to plan things out .

"Alright from what I can tell while I was sleeping she must of used a device to transport herself from this universe to the pony universe then break in steal the element of magic then transport herself cause she knew that Spike was there but upstairs as was Twilight by the time Twilight got downstairs into the main reading area however she said that she didn't get a good look of that said pony but if we compare Sunset Hue with Sunset Shimmer then we have a perfect match" said Adam looking over the results of the scan . "So does that mean that those two are one in the same?" asked Trixie catching on.

"That's right" said Adam . "Oh I had better get going as I have some sleep to catch up on" said Trixie running up the steps through the hallway toward the front door. _Yea she's defiantly different than our Trixie _Thought Adam as he looked over everything making sure that everything was set to go tomorrow. Walking out of the TARDIS closing and locking the door he walked up the basement steps and closed the basement door walked through to the hallway he knew that these next few days was going to be a tough battle something that this time he is now ready for . After completing his homework he stayed up to look up some random stuff . He finally compared the two images of both Sunset Hue and Sunset Shimmer .

_Just as I suspected she did turn into Sunset Shimmer to get to the elements of Harmony but what would- unless … yes she wants to get the centerpeice so that way it won't work at all well I think I have you figured out Sunset Hue you can't fool me _Thought Adam as he looked up her profile . As he clicked more of her profile it became clear that Sunset Hue was in or is in fact a famous thief for stealing powerful artifacts to only gain power .

_Well well well your a thief huh ? Stealing powerful artifacts to only gain power to what rule the galaxy ? Won't happen not while one of the last of the timelords is still around to stop you!_ He thought as he kept reading Rainbow however couldn't sleep for the life of her as she kept tossing and turning wondering if Equestria was gonna be okay .

Finally she had enough of that and got up and found that his door was closed but NOT locked . She walked over to it and knocked several times . The door opened to reveal the youngtime lord still wide awake . "Let me guess can't sleep huh? Come on in fact I have something to show you" said Adam. She walked in still in her underwear . _That I can NEVER get use to _ he thought . She sat down and threw on a random shirt . "So what is it you wanna show me?" she asked still tired as crap .

"Alright as you know Sunset Hue is Sunset Shimmer" said Adam piecing it altogether . She was sure shocked alright however it wasn't surprising that she of all ponies would be stealing something . "However there's more to this puzzle than I thought as well apparently from her profile she's a master thief who is 'masking' as a transfer student and now it would appear that she's after the crown or the element of magic if she gets her hands on it who knows what untold chaos she could bring" said Adam.

It was a good thing she didn't fall asleep but she knew he was right however how were they going to expose her ? Oh yea the winter ball or the prom which is further down the road . "Hey Doc how are we going to expose her?" she asked .

"Easy she's going to be at the winter ball right ?" he asked she only nodded her head from what she already heard . "Okay so just before she gets her crown we are gonna storm the stage making sure that EVERYONE listens we already have Trixie on our side which would only help our case against Sunset Hue" said Adam.

"There's more , it also turns out that she was trying to go after ALL of the elements of harmony and had that happened well lets just say that things would be really screwed up at that point" said Adam all business . "But how are we gonna stop her?" asked Rainbow .

"Easy we capture her and bring her before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and let them judge her fate but she also has several crimes committed across the entire galaxy" said Adam with a calm expression on his face . In which she fell asleep on his bed as he shut down his laptop for the night and stripped down to his shorts in which he laid down next to her but before he did so he locked his door then finally he laid down next to her slipping an arm around her for the rest of the night . Tomorrow was going to be totally different .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the plan in action

**Universe : Human MLP FIM **

the young timelord woke up with his arm wrapped around Rainbow Dash as it turns out that she walked in to his room and snuggled up with him since she can't be alone at night without her doctor . Cracking open one eye she had a smile on her face only this one was of love

_I wonder could I really be falling for her? _Thought the Timelord as he laid there lost in thought . Shaking it off he moved carefully with out disturbing her peaceful sleep . After unlocking the door he gave a quick kiss on the forehead Rainbow smiled at that while she slept .

He quickly slipped out the door after getting dressed . He went downstairs to make some breakfast for all the girls while he was doing that his mind wondered and THAT was when it struck him like a chord on a guitar .

But how could that be I mean timelords don't get attached to there companions do they ? Well this one does while most if not any of the human doctors got attached and in the heat of battle most companions would be lost either to getting in the way or getting captured . Once the other girls were up and ready to eat breakfast you could say that everything was set or is set to go as the plan will be kicked off with a bang .

**Location : _Equestria High school _**

The human timelord and his companions or 'sisters' finally made it to the school and that was when they found the so called bully waiting for them there in the parking lot with a smirk on her face already . This told the timelord to keep his guard up . "well well well if it aint the new transfer student" said Sunset Hue with a smirk growing bigger .

"Ya know if your smirk grows any bigger you might need something to fix that with" said the young timelord not wanting to pick a fight . "Oh really ? From what my boys told me you had them running with there tails tucked between there legs though I am going to …. take you all out" said Sunset Hue . The timelord raised an eyebrow that however this time he had an idea he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and attached it to his gun. "Now then wanna repeat that sentence again?" asked Adam while taking aim at the thugs and Sunset hue .

"Not only did you threaten my sisters but me as well …. and for that I will have to stop you regardless" said the timelord . Sunset didn't move but her thugs did they charged at all of them Adam Rainbow and Twilight used there sonic screwdrivers to stop them dead cold . And just before they could attack her she just vanished .

All of them scratched there heads in wonder until they were dealing with a thief that acted like a mastermind behind it all . He took a scan of where she 'vanished' looking back at his sonic screwdriver it turned out it was some sort of transporter .

_Just as I suspected she does have her own ship but how long as she been here and what is her motive well minus getting the element of magic is she really planning world domination ? And if so who will be working for ? Ugh so many questions and yet so little time _ Thought the timelord . As they all went there separate way in the school his friends were still the same but were unaware of who he really was . "Hey there" said Adam causally . While confused Applejack spoke for a while after breaking the silence .

"Ah didn't know that ya took karate" said Applejack with a awkward smile on her face . "Yea I actually do karate I may be rusty but I in a fight I can hold my own" Said Adam as they walked to class .

Kimberly however didn't mind sharing him with his friends even if they were girls he only had eyes for her and her alone however she did have a gut feeling that she would show up again to attack and this time she would be ready . During class after Miss Cheerilee took roll Adam was lost in his own thoughts when he was tapped on the shoulder by none other than this shy student Octavia . "Oh hello there" said Adam making sure to keep his voice low .

"Oh hello it seems that your name is going around the school faster than a wild fire" said the shy girl . "Well mostly but what's your name?" asked Adam while working . "Well as you can see my name is Octavia i'm sure that you've seen my friend Vinyl she is a what you call a 'dub step' musician" said Octavia .

"Well if what you say is true then I really wanna find out" said Adam. "Well I heard that there is going to be a party at her place so I think you should check it out" said Octavia offering . "I think i'll take you up on that besides I could use a break out of the house though would your friend Vinyl if I brought along my sisters?"asked Adam.

"Actually she wouldn't mind at all but if you want you can ask her" said Octavia . "Sounds good to me think i'll ask her at lunch" said Adam turning back to his work. Sure enough he found the human version of vinyl scratch as she was listening to her own tunes .

Unsure the human timelord decided to wait for a bit until she was done listening to her music device . "Um excuse octavia decided to offer me an invite to your uh party so I was wondering if it was alright to bring my sisters along?" asked Adam. The neon girl looked up to see a human wearing a trench coat with a T shirt underneath it .

She took off her purple glasses to reveal her red eyes and quite surprising she shook out her neon blue hair . "Sure I don't mind at all besides the more people come the more tunes I can play now I might in need of a guitar player and so far this school only has a few promising students and I was wondering if you could 'help' me out with the guitar playing think you can do that?" offered the neon haired girl .

"Yea sure i'm game so when and where" said Adam. "I'm Vinyl Scratch aka 'DJ Destroyer-3'" said Vinyl introducing herself .

"I'm Adam Seville it's a pleasure to meet you" said Adam kissing her hand . Vinyl blushed deeply at what he was doing though her 'friend' raised an eyebrow as did Kimberly . Shrugging off what happened she knew she would have to have a talk with him sooner or later meanwhile he walked back and Kimberly shot him a glance meaning 'we're gonna have a talk bubba' . He knew what that meant as his heart clenched and a lump formed in his throat as the lunch continued in silence it's almost thick you could cut it with a butter knife .

After lunch was over it was off toward PE where they had to do there stretches and do some other stuff after that was done it was a nice long jog along the track one time . Then finally some kick ball it was boys verses girls .

_So if that's how you wanna play then expect me to kick it hard and score me a homer _Thought Adam as he started to chose his first teammate . "Alright I choose Josh" said Adam. "Alright I chose Rainbow" said Kimberly with a smirk . _Oh great well NO matter I have to have someone to combat her but who_ he thought further as he scanned the there he spotted a guy who looked and was the human version of Shining Armor . _Perfect _ he thought .

"Then I choose Shining" said Adam as Shining walked and joined his team. "Fine then I chose Applejack" said Kimberly pointing toward AJ .

_Blast that Kimberly trying to outwit me in this well I can do one better _ he thought further . There he spotted the pony version of Soarin _yea this guy is perfect lets hope he can back it up _ he thought . "Alright then I choose Soarin" said Adam with a smirk on his face . While shocked Kimberly didn't show it on the outside but on the inside she knew he chose the best of the best .

"Alright Fine then I choose Twilight" said Kimberly showing a brash grin . _Your gonna regret that_ thought Adam while shaking his head . He chose people like Ceaser Caramel Blues and Silverstar while Kimberly chose people like Fluttershy Pinkie Surprise Lyra Bon Bon Stella and Rarity and Adam also Chose Pokey Pierce .

_Perfect looks like my team is set to go as is Kimberly's time to see what she's got _ Thought Adam. _Dude i'm gonna SO cream you! _ Thought Kimberly .

With her team there was no way she could loose at all . Adam would have the most success of wining this as for Kimberly well that's a different story altogether . "hey Kimberly how about we make this a bit interesting" called Adam from the other side of Gym . "Aw yea what do you have in mind" called back Kimberly . " bring our friends over and tell them who we really are" said Adam.

"Eh sounds fine but what happens if I win?" asked Kimberly . "If you win ? How about I do ANYTHING you say for at least a week maybe a month" said Adam . "Sounds fair enough prepare to loose" said Rainbow .

"I'm gonna make you eat those words!" shouted Rainbow as the game began . _And here we go _ Thought Adam as he knew how to beat her team it's just like soccer but he had to get around a few people . The first person was Josh as he kicked the ball into the corner Twilight caught the ball and threw it to Applejack who tried to get him but was too fast but threw it causing one out . _Damn it … wait a second I think I know a way to … oh this is so perfect _ Thought Adam viciously .

Sure enough he told his plan to his entire team and most likely they agreed thinking it would work . And so the game really got going with Shining armor kicking the ball in the same position but didn't get out as he used his brain to get around next was Ceaser as he did the same thing next was Caramel followed by SilverStar, Soarin, Blues, and finally Pokey Peirce and already Kimberly just couldn't get another out on that said team of course everything she tried just didn't work .

Then finally it was Adam's turn he knew his plan would work all he had to do was deliver the final blow to Kimberly's team all he had to do was do the samething like his teammates did . _Well well well __Kimberly already at your ropes end I take it ? Well well well this should prove useful_ Smirked the timelord . The ball was pitched he put enough energy into his kick to send it to the other side of the gym . He kicked it doing exactly as he did . He took off toward the first wall padding he then took off toward the second already he saw Applejack running toward him _ I have one of two choices either keep running or run then slide _ he thought .

He knew he was pretty darn close he saw Bon Bon in his way and Lyra as well . Already a second plan formed in his head he went around them both made to the other side . Timing it right she thought she got him but she missed giving him enough time to keep running . Of course he saw charging at him with everything she had . Smirking he slid this time scoring the final point of the game . His team had won the game fair and square as he won his the bet today .

Feeling down in the dumps she had lost Kimberly either wanted to either run and cry or go and cry in the girls bathroom so NO one would see her in her weakened state . The human timelord already knew this and wasn't sure as to what to do at this point . Feeling at a loss he dropped back to catch up with Kimberly . She saw this and figured he was gonna rub it in and say that he was better than her . "Hey good game out there" he said before walking away .

Shocked at what he said he just walked away to catch up with his teammates to talk about what was next in there classes . At that point they all made it toward there next class was Biology . In that said class Posey finally got all there names down and began the lesson of Mitoses or in this case the states of which a cell has to divide to keep the phases going to make a single lifeform as it was the basis of life .

While the timelord wanted to prove this said teacher wrong but he kept his mouth shut and let the lesson continue . It was after Biology that it was onto History where a human version of the Doctor was waiting . _Well I didn't see that coming at least this is going to be enjoyable _ he thought as he took his seat . Meanwhile his name was Mr. Studio though the kids were confused he waved it off

_well at least I don't have history with Sunset Hue now I know she's a thief _ Thought Adam as he said he was here just relaxing . After class was over he packed up his stuff including his laptop and headed out but before he could do so he was called back by his history teacher . "Adam can I have a word with you" said Studio . "Uh yea what is it?" asked Adam as he stopped near the doorway . "I wanted to ask you if you were having any problems with this new transfer student Sunset Hue any problems at all?" asked Studio .

"Yea to name a few , like on my first day she had two thugs waiting at the parking lot for me and my sisters another time was when she accused me out of nowhere and another time is when we had a fight in the parking lot" said Adam listing off the 'problems' .

Upon hearing all of this the history teacher frowned at what the young timelord had told him . "Oh I see from what the other teachers has told me that she has been acting violently toward other students such as taking there money and threatening to destroy this entire world for her own pleasures and even steal the crown for the upcoming winter ball" said Studio .

"There's more to it than that during lunch one day I used this my sonic screwdriver and got a temporal scan and it turns out that she was radiating temporal particles all off of her not only that I even ran a temporal scan to see if there was any worm holes and it turns out that there was one from this universe to my own and I looked up her profile she even has other crimes comitted across the entire galaxy topped with being a thief masking as a transfer student which leads me to one thing and one thing only that she wants to steal the crown for power and use it to take over the world then the entire universe then possibly the entire multiverse I cannot allow her to do so" said Adam.

"Well how do you plan to stop her?" asked the history teacher confusingly . "Easy we are going to capture her and bring her before my rulers and go from there" said Adam relaxing .

"I see but what are you?" asked Studio . "I'm a Timelord i'm the kind of person that protects the multiverse and at the sametime I also stop anyone that's power hungry to destroy any and everything anyway i'm from the planet Galifrey" said Adam .

He looked at the clock and headed leaving a stunned history teacher to ponder on what the young timelord had just said to him. Meanwhile Kimberly was having an easier time than her Doctor . She knew he would be alright as he made barely before he was counted tardy . _And not a moment too sooner_ thought Adam as he took his seat next to Kimberly . He wondered as to what was gong on but who was his teacher for as her name was Aurora _Slick name though i'll give her that but who's my PE Teacher ? _ He thought questingly . Glancing at his list of classes it turned out that it was none other than than the human version of Firefly . _Well that's Ironic but eh okay not my cup of tea but don't expect me to just not know this kind of stuff _ he thought he looked at his classes and they read as is .

**Class : Biology **

**Teacher : Posey **

**Class : Science **

**Teacher Cheerilee **

**Class : P . E. **

**Teacher : Firefly **

It was a simple list of classes and teachers something you didn't see everyday . But not only that did human versions of the ponies other humans also attended making it more odd . Ignoring the thought he simply moved back to his homeroom while meeting with his friends and talking about the upcoming weekend . In which the party that was coming up .

_I wonder if this will take up any time from our mission? _ He thought questioningly . Shaking off the thought he proceeded to check out a few other older scans from his sonic screwdriver in which he found out that the scan not only revealed that Sunset Hue was radiating off temporal particles but also something else … magic? Shaking his head he couldn't figure out as to why . Before the bell was rung to signal the end of the day. 

_Only a few more weeks until the winter ball _ he thought .

And that was when he decided to take his sisters there was no way he could take any of his friends so he would take Kimberly while the rest acted as security guards it was the perfect thing for this upcoming ball and a perfect way to get the element of magic and the only other way to complete the mission . And so the bell rung the youngtime lord put away his sonic screwdriver grabbed his stuff and headed out the door .

That was when he saw his history teacher walk toward the homeroom and he knew what they were to talk about though he told him that he told his teacher was to stay between them but he wanted to let the staff know that something was going to go down one way or another . Heading toward his car they all put there stuff inside it while Twilight closed the trunk and drove off toward his house to plan the final phase . Once everyone was home and had everything secured he had Rainbow Dash call up there friends. One by one the youngtime lord took there coats and hung them he had them follow him down the stairs and into the basement and much to there surprise it was clean not a speck of dust . He found the key to the TARDIS . He opened it and he saw his friends go slackjawed . He lead all of them into the library his companions followed close behind and closed the door .

"Alright pull up a seat this is going to be a long winded explanation" said Adam taking a seat himself . Everyone got quite even his companions were silent as a mouse . "Alright so I'm a human timelord i'm 500 years old and i'm from the planet Galifrey i've come here on a mission to basically get the crown or what it's really known as 'The Element of Magic' and this student is basically a thief looking to grab it for power to not only rule the world but the entire multiverse, Trixie is also on her way so she can hear the rest of why i'm here" said Adam .

And not a few moments later she was lead down the sameway and into the TARDIS in which the 'long winded explanation' continued forward .

"Anyway though I came here from a universe which appears as a TV show to you humans but where i'm from its the real deal we had to change our names so we wouldn't get confused I'm Adam as you already know that's OUR Rainbow Dash Twilight Scootaloo and Silver Spoon also they were once ponies but are humans but anyway though moving on we've been on a lot of adventures in my travels but listen we also call you here to help us to stop Sunset Hue from getting the Element of Magic cause if she gets her hands on it would cause untold chaos and destruction" continued the youngtime lord .

The human counterparts were so shocked that Rarity fainted luckily AJ was able to catch and set her on a sofa . Fluttershy was stuttering so much that she too fainted as well and was laid next to Rarity . AJ and RD were the only ones that seemed surprised to see human like ponies . "Hard to believe that were seeing other creatures that look like us" said AJ with a surprised look on her face .

RD didn't know what to believe but then again the other Rainbow decided to just keep her mouth shut . Meanwhile the human counterpart RD wanted to destroy him for lying and among other things . "Alright fine you explained yourselves to us though I am mad at you for lying but you have your reasons in which give me sometime to think it over" said Rainbow before walking out .

AJ decided to help out regardless of her rainbow haired friend . "Ahlright partner while ah'm not pleased that you lied to us but ah reckon ya had your reasons for doing what had to do in which ah'll help ya ah'm sure that Rarity and Fluttershy would help as well" said AJ . Rarity and Fluttershy sat bolt upright with a look on there faces that spelt confusion but nodded in agreement in which the three were onboard . But Rainbow just wanted to get home and think everything over she grabbed her coat and walked out the door but didn't slam the door just shut it like normal .

_HOW COULD HE LIE TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE SURE HE HAD HIS REASONS BUT THAT DIDN'T MEAN HE HAD TO LIE TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE! how am I gonna trust him in a situation like this _ she thought and yet screamed at the sametime . She was confused and yet angry at the sametime so in the end on that rainy night she just broke down crying cause one of her own friends lied to her HER of all people .

Meanwhile the youngtimelord took off he grabbed his coat and slipped it on he still had his shoes and simply ran off into the rain on that night to try and explain his wrong doings to her . He found her at the park just staring off into space . When she saw him she had a choice to go bitter and grow a grudge or hear him out and what he has to say .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the Winter ball and revelation of Sunset Hue

**Universe : Human MLP **

_**Adam's POV **_

Myself Twilight Rainbow or Kimberly Scoots and Golden Fork were all doing our thing of blending in when this happened as it came up straight out of the blue .

It was a poster of the upcoming winter ball and it would be the perfect place to go and it would also be the perfect place to expose her . _Well lets sign up and go from there _ I thought as I signed my name along with . Twilight did the samething along with Kimberly ,Scoots and Golden Fork signed there names as well . As it would only be a matter of time before we expose her .

**Several months later **

**The winter ball **

And so here we are at the gym with some ventilation was on making sure that it didn't get all sticky and hot .

And here it was that we were just chilling hanging out and this is what took me by surprise a human in fact several other humans including Shining Armor a human version of Cadence which was a real surprise and Diamond Tiara along a human version of Dinky Pip and a human version of Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake hanging with the CMC as for me I just hung around and that was when Josh grabbed Twilight and I thought _eh wait till the right time then grab RD for a good dance or two _ I thought as I finished my punch . Of course Spike was here as well meanwhile he was just hanging around watching Twilight from a far which for me was fine .

"Hey RD you wanna dance?" I asked nervous . "Yea lets" said Rainbow as she finished her punch we headed toward the dance floor that was kinda packed but while the slow song was going on I looked over toward Twilight who had a grin on her face that I haven't seen in a longtime and to me it warmed my heart . "Hey RD you think this will ever end?" I asked .

"Well I don't know really but wanna find out?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face . "Yea lets" I said with the same smile. We closed the distance between us for the second time and if you ask me I was sure glad that we did . Before we were going to kiss a random announcer had something to say .

"And now with the votes in for your Winter ball king and Queen this year" he said . I looked over to Rainbow who knew it was just about time . Rushing back over the stands we grabbed our duffel bags and rushed toward the bathrooms not caring which one we got inside after using my sonic screwdriver to get inside . Changing into our normal clothes in which we both had trench coats . _Thank goodness for computer getting the measurements right _ I thought as I threw on mine . Meanwhile Rainbow did the same .

And we both walked back out with our sonic screwdrivers in our pockets and our gun attachments at our backs ready to go . Twilight later did the samething and later emerged in her clothes as well . "And know your Winter Ball King and Queen are Sunset Hue and Shining Armor" said the announcer .

Both of them walked up toward the stage but I knew that this was going to be it we both hightailed it over to the crowd . **"HOLD IT!"** I shouted . Everyone looked at me even some of the teachers . In which I made my way toward the stage and grabbed the mic and now I had something to say .

"Everyone I know you may not believe me but Sunset Hue isn't who she is she is an intergalactic thief who steals powerful artifacts and is now already in position of the crown which is really the Element of Magic it was SHE who stole it from another and I have proof that can prove that she is a thief" I said . The crowd while they didn't believe me were listening Sunset Hue knew her plan was foiled but had a backup plan . "Oh dear this mean person is calling me a thief whatever shall I do" she said in a innocent voice .

I knew the men would defend her but the teachers weren't buying it in which both Scoots and Golden Fork transported a cage right above her . Releasing it fell straight on her as she was about to make her getaway with the element of Magic and she gave me the most hateful glare in existence .

In which I walked over to the cage and took the element of Magic from Sunset and handed it off to Twilight who wore it like she was a princess however Sunset was brewing with hate instead she tried to called up to her ship and that was when they couldn't get a lock on her .

"You see Miss Hue this cage was designed to block any and all communication from anyone who is trapped in it that's the nice thing about it" I said .

"Now then her real name is Sunset Shimmer she is like I said an inter galactic thief masking as a transfer student so she could get close enough to the element of magic and make her getaway with it and whatever else she could get her hands on and quite frankly she is to be brought our own rulers since we don't belong here" I said into the mic .

Trixie walked up to me and gave me a hug instead of a punch to the gut everyone else was still in a state of shock but later understood that I was someone cool to hang around . Of course Snips and Snails tried to free her so she could try to get the crown again and they were successful. 

_Oh not what I had in mind _ I thought as she grabbed the crown and placed on her head and waves of magic pulsed through her body I nodded toward everyone in which we all attached our sonic screwdrivers to our weapons and opened fire the sonic shots sent her back half way across the gym luckily we had a few seconds to get to the crown and take it from her again . And that we did upon realization it was pulsating with dark magic .

The teachers along with the students were surprised that she would try this however after everything that happened we moved the cage and locked her up and simply removed Snips and Snails and as for our DJ tonight it was none other than DJ Destroyer-3 and man was she cool she looked like DJPON-3 luckily the rest of the dance continued as normal and as for me Twilight and Rainbow Golden Fork who revealed herself to be none other than Silver Spoon same with Scootaloo in which our Rainbow Dash raveled to be of a different universe .

As for me I simply had our Rainbow in my arms and the rest of the kids went back to dancing Spike however was also in the Gym and watching from afar I glanced off in his direction and he shook his head in where he was fine but also was guarding the cage that held Sunset Shimmer as for Snips and Snails I let Trixie handle them in her way .

After everything that happened I was surprised that everything went back to normal but ignoring that thought we simply transported the Cage to the brig in which we also transported after the kids left as well via the TARDIS we didn't arrive via the car which was odd as it wasn't working .

We all decided to hang up our normal clothes since we were in our formal clothes Twilight and Rainbow went to get undressed and the same with went with Silver Spoon and Scootaloo and hey the timeline wasn't affected which was perfect so now we can head back as we securely locked away the element of Magic in a very secure place in the main control room .

I soon disengaged the masking system and closed the doors as I started our journey home . "Well Onwards and Upwards" I said as the black and red TARDIS faded in and out several times as for the car it basically imploded the parts scattered across the entire planet which to me was perfect .

Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer just was brooding in anger over how her plan failed since none of her friends tried to secure the crown from anyone . And as for me I decided to lock the course for the pony universe as the human versions of AJ Rainbow Fluttershy Rarity and Pinkie all had notes telling them that I was a timelord from the planet Galiffrey a planet long since gone from me


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 arrival and the fate of Sunset Shimmer

**Universe : Pony MLP FIM **

**Location : Canterlot, Eqeustria **

The black and red TARDIS faded in and out several times in the Canterlot of Equestria mostly at the castle something the guards were expecting out emerged Adam Rainbow Twilight the cage of Sunset Hue or 'Shimmer' Spike Silver Spoon and Scootaloo and Celestia and Luna were waiting for them in the throne as the cage was wheeled in via cart wide enough to fit the cage the held Sunset Shimmer . In the throne room stood several guards Shining Armor Cadence and her parents Twilight Velvet and Night light her father and mother who had smiles on there faces to see that there daughter had returned safely and in one piece no doubt . Both Celestia and Luna towered over the cage as the cart was stopped .

The crown was taken from the young timelords hands and placed back in the ponyville library while Sunset Shimmer Adam and the others all had things to say . Mostly Twilights parents remained silent throught the whole ordeal . After looking through her memories it all came full circle with looks of shock and anger they knew what had to be done .

"Sunset Shimmer you are here by banished to the moon for stealing the elements of harmony committing various crimes all across the entire galaxy and even trying to obtain the element of magic in another universe all the while even trying to put both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle in harms way for that sending you to the moon is but the only punishment that we have suitable for you" said Celestia in a tone that made the youngtime lord shake a bit but he kept his composure all the while . And with a blast from her horn she was gone and with a sigh of relief all of them walked out of the throne room but before they could do so they were given an offer .

"How would you all like to stay here after such an ordeal in another universe" offered the solar princess . All of them agreed that it would be right to stay in the castle the TARDIS was moved to Adam and Rainbow's Room since it was big enough to hold the two of them plus the TARDIS as it only covered the window where the sun rose .

For Adam and Rainbow Silver Spoon and Scootaloo they were escourted out of the throne room via a guard while Twilight stayed behind to talk with her parents in which they talked it over with the solar princess and lunar princess it was decided that Twilight would stay with her parents after such a mission in fact Spike was coming with her . While he did like the idea of being a dog he was or is a dragon at heart .

Adam and Rainbow were dropped off at there room with there TARDIS already there . Both Silver Spoon and Scootaloo got there own rooms but still talked with each other. "Well Rainbow i've been meaning to ask though who was your mother in fact I hardly know much about you" said Adam . "Well I guess now would be a good time as ever to tell you everything about me since I know a bit about you" said Rainbow .

"You see my mother was Firefly and my father was Rainbow Blitz an accidental clone of me but stallion instead of mare you see I was born up in Cloudsdale and yet for most of my life as a filly they both raised me and if it weren't for them I wouldn't be where I am today in fact I wouldn't have met Applejack Rarity Fluttershy and Twilight nor would have I met Scoots or even Silver Spoon . Anyway though one night it turned out that there was a fire and it was rumored that they died in a fire that night leaving me an orphan and it turned out to be true all of this took place during my time in flight school when I heard of what happened I just dropped out and was taken in via and orphanage and was raised there the rest of my life I was educated there most of my life there it was then one night I broke out and got started doing odd jobs around cloudsdale and that was when I bought my own place and got a job at the weather factory and the rest you know" said Rainbow .

"Hold the clouds here didn't Twilight once tell me that you guys are the bearers of the elements of harmony?" asked Adam wanting to know more .

"It's true i'm the bearer of the element of loyalty I won't abandon my friends for nothing not even to join the wonderbolts they mean more to me than anything in the world" added the rainbow mare . It soon came full circle that she really missed her parents deep down but another question rang through his head how did Scoots fit in. "Hey RD did your mother ever give birth to Scoots ?" asked Adam.

"Well if she did then her and me would be sisters in fact she was with another group of pegasai at that point and she wound up in an orphanage much I was but with her it was different in her life than my own her father always drank which lead into the ugliest of fights mostly her mother taking the brunt of his attacks and even then poor Scoots would get beaten as well when she met me she tried to play it off but I wasn't buying so she broke down and told me everything all I wanted to do was just hold her closet and let her cry but after that I took her toward my place where I let her stay for as long as she needed while doing so I adopted her but I only wish I could introduce her to my parents they would have been ecstatic to have another daughter in the family" said Rainbow wrapping up everything .

_If Firefly is the one who birthed then that means Sparkler could be the one who birthed Rarity which means she also birthed Sweetie belle however Posey could also be the one who also birthed Fluttershy __as well but what about Surprise? _ He thought in question . However it would take a lot of time to figure all of this out in which the both of them just slept on it for a while until a clear cut answer would come to them .

Knowing that another adventure would come up Twilight wanted to know more about her own family and reluctently her mother Twilight Velvet and her father Night Light explained everything about how she was born and how far back the ones named Twilight date back in fact the race of unicorns date back the early days of Dream Valley . _Another adventure another day _ he thought as he slept with the pony that cared about him so much .


End file.
